The present invention relates to a framework mounting structure which comprises a connecting frame connected to an aluminum post through hooked joints to hold a supporting frame by pins.
A show window or show rack, or the partition of an office may be built up by connecting different frames together for the advantage of high flexibility and mobility. FIG. 1 illustrates a framework mounting structure according to the prior art, which uses a connecting frame 1a fastened to a frame bar 2a to hold a rod. The connecting frame 1a comprises notches prongs 12a at one end 11a respectively hooked on grooves 21a on the frame bar 1a, and then fastened tightly by a screw 13a. This mounting procedure is complicated. When the connecting frame 1a has been fixed to the frame bar a, its position can no longer be changed relative to the frame bar 2a.